Harry Potter and the Jaded Angel
by White Rose3
Summary: Harry Potter meets a girl who is related to Dumbledore after she and her family are attacked by Voldemort. A prophecy reveals that she may be the key to bringing down Voldemort for good...Read and Review!


Hey everyone, I know it's been a while since you've seen anything from me, but my computer died on me about 6 months ago and I just now got it back. In the time that I had no computer I came up with a great idea for a new fic….This is going to be a Harry/OC with slight Ginny/Draco and Ron/Hermione undertones. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1

In a manor around 20 miles away from the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a young girl around 17 years old was closing her eyes for the night, not knowing what would soon be happening. She was just starting to doze off when a lond bang sounded through the entire house, shaking the objects that were hanging on the walls. The girl sat up in her bed and grabbed her wand from her nightstand for precaution, she heard sounds coming from her parents room. She listened as her parents rushed from their room, their hurried footsteps did little to comfort the girl. An evil laugh could be heard from downstairs, it made her blood run cold, she instantly knew who it was, Voldemort. She stood from her bed and ran down the stairs to assist her parents in any way possible, by the time she reached the last stair she heard a voice,

"You are not a decendant of Dumbledore so therefore you're not worth my breath. Avada Kedavera!"

A woman's scream could be heard, but it was cut short as the killing curse hit it's mark ending the womans life. The girls eyes teared up at the thought of her mother being murdered by that monster, she heard her father downstairs, repeating himself over and over again.

"Anna? Anna!" was her fathers angiushed cry.

"Where is she Christopher?" demanded Voldemort's cold tone.

"Where's who?" spat her father vehemously.

"Your daughter. She's here, I can feel it. Crucio!"

The pain inflicting spell hit her father causing him to hit the floor writhing in pain and screaming in agony. The girl standing barely hidden couldn't take much more of this, she was shaking from holding back her own screams of terror.

"Your daughter will die tonight, she will be the last of the Dumbledore line!" hissed the Dark Lord.

The curse was still being inflicted, anymore of this and it would drive the man to insanity. Which was what Voldemort was aiming for, the quicker this man was out of the picture the better for him.

'How did he know who we were?' thought the girl to herself.

As she completed that thought a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her waist and two words were spoken in her ear.

"Got you."

She screamed and started to struggle against the iron grip that the person had on her, but to no avail. Voldemort turned at the commotion and saw her being dragged down the stairs, a vile smirk crossed his shrunken lips.

"Christoper I have your lovely daughter in my possesion now. You are no longer of use to me." He released the Crucio spell from her father, the battered and slightly insane man raised his head to meet his daughters eyes in a silent message conveying how much he loved her and how he was sorry that he couldn't be there with her anymore. Her eyes widened as she renewed her struggle against the Deatheater holding her in place, she watched as Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at her father.

"Dad, no!" but the cry tore from her throat for no reason, the curse had been spoken, and it hit its target. Her fathers dull lifeless eyes remained locked on hers even in death. Tears spilled from her eyes at the sight of her father on the floor.

"Jade Michele Alexandria Nichole Taylor, or should I say Dumbledore?" Her eyes met his scarlet ones defiantly.

"Oh, she's got some spirit in her, well that just won't do."

He signaled his Deatheater to release his grip on the young woman, she was shaking so badly she fell to the ground. Voldemorts' hand wrapped itself in her hair and pulled it hard toward his face.

"You'll be begging me to kill you before the nights over with."

"I don't beg." whispered Jade.

"Imobulous," the spell cuased her body to go stiff "oh, I believe you shall."

An incantation was being spoken and fiery whips appeared above her, the weren't moving at the moment, but that ended with a flick of a wand. They stuck her quickly, sharply, and painfully, breaking through clothing and skin with each hit. Tears poured from her eyes her mouth opened with shrieks of pain and gasping for air. This torture continued for what seemed like an eternity, before Voldemort ended it. The results were burned skin, deep bleeding gashes all over her body, her clothing was charred in a lot of places and in some it was even melted into her skin, either way they offered her little in the line of cover from the Dark Lord. The release of the spell was short lived before another struck the girl.

"Crucio!" was shouted by both Voldemort and the few Deatheaters that he had brought with him, causing the pain to be multiplied. She screamed as her body writhed benieth the spell being held on her. She was quivering and shaking madly, it felt like a million knived were being stabbed into her body repeatedly.

"Finite Incantitum," Voldemort spoke "this is the last chance beg now and maybe I will make it easy for you to die."

Jade raised her head weakly and said, " I don't beg."

His eyes narrowed farther, he then reared back and backhanded her across the face, the force of the hit sent her crashing into the wall behind her, causing a fress trail of blood to flow down her face. He turned to face his Deatheaters.

"Beat her." Was all that was said but the message was clear. Suddenly a flurry of kicking and hitting came apon her body, followed by more torturous spells. Jade screamed in agony but never begged for them to stop, but she was too weak to fight back. As she laid there being beat to death she realised that her wand was behind her back, if she could get close enough to is she would be able to appaperate away from this place. However, she began to drift in and out of consciousness. Voldemort walked over to her bleeding body and nudged it with his boot.

"She's as good as dead. Set the place on fire and let her burn here with her parents." With that said he disappeared. The Deatheaters exited the place but not before muttering a few flame spells, and the spell to show their mark. When the last one was gone, she weakly reached for the wand and whispered,

"Hogwarts."

Sorry I know it's a cliff hanger in a way, but I couldn't resist…Please let me know what you think about this….I have chapter two ready to go so if I get 10-15 reviews I'll have it up tonight or tomorrow. Read and Review


End file.
